onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sneck
"Biting Snake Fist" Sneck (蛇咬拳のスネック, Jakōken no Sunekku) is an A-Class Superhero, rank 37. He was tasked with welcoming the new heroes for the National Superhero Registry Test that Saitama and Genos were a part of. Appearance Sneck is a tall and very serious looking man with a rather angular face and sharp eyes, and has spiky black hair. He wears a snakeskin suit with a black dress shirt, white tie, and a pair of black shoes. Personality Sneck is a rather pretentious individual, thinking that people who are new to the Hero Association should respect him. Also, he takes the rankings of the association very seriously, attempting to assault newcomers who have the potential to be better than him, especially if they don't take him seriously. This implies a slightly corrupt motivation for being a hero. He is also very confident in his abilities, still deciding to fight Saitama even after being told of his immense strength. Plot Hero Association Saga National Superhero Registry Arc Sneck was tasked with welcoming aspiring superheroes to the Hero Association, and provide the aspirants an orientation on what to expect from the job. He quickly began to regard Saitama as someone who shouldn't belong there, and fully expected him to fail in the application tests. Sneck was very surprised to learn that, while Saitama did not do well in the written tests, he set new records in all the physical exams. In outrage and disbelief he challenged Saitama to a duel to break him in and show him the pecking order in the Hero Association. The scene then shifts to reveal Sneck lying defeated in a heap as Saitama nonchalantly walks away. Sometime after the event, he received a promotion to rank 37. Rumored Monster Arc Sneck is briefly seen during a meeting held at the headquarters of the Hero Association. It is revealed that he is in charge of F-City. He reports that Hammerhead was seen in the city walking around in a formal suit. He says that he will try to find out what Hammerhead is up to. Sea Monster Arc After Sea King breaks through the wall of the Shelter in J-City, Sneck steps forward alongside several other heroes to attempt to hold off Sea King. He then watches as Sea King proceeds to stab the hero Jet Nice Guy. Sea King then throws a punch at the group of heroes, hitting Bunbunman and All Back-Man. Sneck manages to dodge the blow by jumping backwards, but in midair gets hit by another punch from Sea King, sending him flying across the shelter. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Sneck's name appears as a participant in the Super Fight martial arts tournament in C-City, although his name goes unrecognized by Saitama. This is the sixth time Sneck has participated in the tournament. Sneck is impressed by Suiryu's performance. Afterwards, the fight between Sneck and Benpatsu begins. Sneck hopes to beat Suiryu to get a promotion in the Hero Association. Abilities & Powers Being an A-Class hero, it is presumable that Sneck is a skilled fighter. The Hero Association also left him in charge of F-City indicating that his prowess is recognized. Sneck is, however, the second lowest ranking A-Class hero, and hid in the shelter with other heroes during the Sea King's rampage, coming out only to stand with them to fight against the Sea King. Sneck is one of the martial arts tournament regulars in the top 4. Fighting Style Biting Snake Fist (蛇咬拳, Jakōken): Sneck is a martial artist who uses the Biting Snake Fist style. When he attacks, the image of a striking snake appears around his hands. His capabilities with it are unknown as he was defeated by Saitama before he was able to connect. Hero Rating Sneck's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga difference Episode 8 *Sneck and the other three heroes attacked in unison against the Sea King. *He was punched through the roof of the shelter out into the rain hundreds of feet away from the shelter. Quotes *(Referring to Genos and Saitama) "What a pair of amateurs" Trivia *Sneck is ranked 20th in the character popularity poll. *In the original webcomic ch 28 that translated by El_Thor, he's named as "Acrobatic White Suit" (アクロバティック白スーツ, Akurobatikku Shiro Sūtsu). He wears white suit instead of snake-patterned one. *Sneck's seiyuu is Shinichiro Miki,known for the voices of Roy Mustang(Fullmetal Alchemist,Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood), Urahara Kisuke(Bleach), Hiruma Youichi(Eyeshiel 21), Kaiki Deishu(Nisemonogatari and other Monogatari series) etc. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:A-Class Category:Martial Artist Category:Male